


It's a thing

by suhomg



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cock Ring, Dominant Reader, F/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Other, Punishment, Riding, Submissive Suho, Subtle Chansoo, Sugar Daddy AU, Suho AU, face riding, fem reader - Freeform, lol essentially masturbation, mentions of ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhomg/pseuds/suhomg
Summary: So Junmyeon isn’t a traditional sugar baby, so what? It’s not like you guys were the most conventional anyway.





	It's a thing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at naming, this is my first real Fanfiction that I've ever posted so I'll get better, just have some patience.
> 
> This is for all of you who love boys playing with themselves. I hope you enjoy it. This is kind of inspired off of an EXO reaction where the OP wrote the members as doms AND subs and it inspires me. They did all of the members, like ot12 all of the members! The dedication! The art! I'll link it at the end.

You come home after a long day at the office. As you’re watching the numbers climb in the elevator, you go through the day in your head. The sales department was up to some stupid shit today, which has you stressed out as usual but today was worse. Chanyeol on his own is an okay worker. He gets distracted at times from the mediocre paperwork that he does which would be horrible if he wasn’t so damn charismatic. The guy has more clients in the office than anyone so he’s a huge asset for the company but he just gets so distracted. 

Today was Chanyeol’s birthday and it was obvious, to say the least, that Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were up to something. You decide to ignore it; it’s Chanyeol’s birthday and despite how easily distracted he gets, he works hard and deserves it but you didn’t exactly expect for Kyungsoo to lure him over to the break room for sex and for Baekhyun to come out of nowhere screaming his damn head off as if there was a fire with a burlap sack to throw over his head as they try to drag him away. That’s where you had to put your foot down. Aside from the fact that it was a… disruption to the workplace it was also an HR violation. 

The elevator starts to slow as it reaches the top floor and with a ding, the doors open and you walk the couple of steps to your penthouse. Absentmindedly, you open the door, hang up your coat and slump over to the couch. With a laborious sigh your eyes close as you take in the first bit of silence that you have been blessed to have since you left your home for the day.  
“Everything good?” comes a familiar voice from a distance. You peak open an eye toward his direction and you see Junmyeon’s head poking out from the kitchen.

“Yeah, Junbug, I guess, I mean- it’s… it’s a lot for today.” you sigh, “Give me a sec to settle and I’ll tell you about it.”

“Oh, this is gonna be good,” he says with a bit of a snicker as he goes back to what he was doing before.

He walks out with two mugs, he has his: earl grey, and the other: a cup of hot cocoa. You smile to yourself a little bit as he hands it to you ever so carefully and also at the fact that he knows your sweet tooth so well as to be able to know what you need when you first come home.

“So what’s the dirt,’” he asks, taking a sip.

“Guess what today is?”

“Hmm,” he takes a second to think in case you mentioned it on the fly, “I couldn’t tell you.”

“Chanyeol’s birthday.”

“Oh no.”

“OH yes, Kyungsoo took the role of the siren and when he was distracted, Baek comes in screaming bloody murder-”

“Oh my god.”

“-With a burlap sack. He throws it over his head and I guess they were trying to kidnap him? I don’t know why they thought they could carry him, they couldn’t even get him up off of the ground,”

“That’s a lot.”

“And you could tell some shit was up all throughout the day and he was completely oblivious I swear, he’s absolutely clueless.” The conversation takes a pause and Junmyeon smiles to himself.

“So they were trying to get him with a sack in the sack?” he asks, eyebrows quirked as you chuckle.

“I guess you could say that,” you sigh, leaning backwards into the couch. You feel him shift to look more directly at you with a concerned expression on his face.

“I’m sorry about them. I can try to talk to them…? Kyungsoo might see the light a little bit-”

“No Junbug, honestly it’s fine.” You mention that it’s not a big deal and Junmyeon looks at you with uncertainty in his his eyes. “I promise.” You really don’t hold any malice toward the three, after all, Baekhyun was the one who smuggled Junmyeon to the Christmas party at the office last year and Chanyeol was the one who introduced you two. “They just get a little out of hand sometimes but it’s nothing I can’t handle.”

He looks away a little reassured and then shifts closer to you. “I’m sorry,” he says again with some hesitance. He’s playing with the long strands of fabric at the end of his sweater, “to think I was annoyed that you were late coming home and it was my friends that were keeping you-”

“Junnie..” the day did kinda get away from you, “I probably should have called, I’m sorry.” You reassure him. He was still distracted by the sweater you bought him a couple of weeks back. This was an older Louis Vuitton piece that you purchased on an online auction which is something you wouldn’t usually do. Junmyeon deserves the very best and that usually means brand new but this was barely used if used at all and it just screamed Junmyeon. It was worth every penny when he opened the exquisitely wrapped box at the foot your bed. Just his smile was enough thanks but you didn’t mind the show he made of leaving the room to put it on and coming back without anything else on. Didn’t mind the beautiful moans he made when his hands were tied to the bed with the long stands that ran down his toned arms as you ate him out.

“Come here,” you say and he shifts closer still. You lay a hand on his thigh “Remember when-” and suddenly, the timer in the kitchen is going off.

“Oh! Dinner’s ready, I guess.” and he hesitantly gets up to check on the meal.

~~~

After dinner, you two are wrapped up on the couch with a blanket. You were watching a movie about a man that woke up on a boat in the middle of an ocean with no idea who he is and encountering many perils. At one point or another, Junmyeon takes your hand. You quick glance over to see that he’s just examining your fingers but you hear a crash and look back over to the T.V. You forget that he grabbed your hands in the first place and you’re reabsorbed into the movie. 

Suddenly, you’re ripped back to your universe when he starts kissing your fingertips. Then it gets a little harder to focus. You glance over to him again to see his eyes closed as he then takes your fingers into his mouth as he laves his tongue around your pointer and middle finger.

“Junmyeon,” you say, sounding a little more shaken than you meant it to be. He looks at you with hooded eyes and then presses his tongue flat against the pads of your fingers, which has your breath hitch your throat. “Baby,” you say and he slides your fingers out with an obscene pop.

“Please,” he says, barely a whisper. You climb on top of him as you grab his wrists and put his hands down palms up beneath your knees. You attack him with kisses that are in strong contrast to how you’ve pinned him down. You kiss him with such a heat that seems to take his breath away. He pulls back after a minute of that with labored breathing. You choose to occupy yourself with his neck. You travel from the area where his jawline meets his neck down the long column to the sweet spot near his collarbone. He lets out a broken moan as he presses closer to you, silently asking for more. Junmyeon loves the attention as you suck a dark bruise into that spot and move back up to the shell of his ear, which has him panting.

“Y-Y/N…” He draws out into a long moan as you play with his lobe. You move your hand up his side and press a thumb into his nipple. Junmyeon’s breath stutters and you move your hand toward his mouth. He takes the same two fingers into his mouth again with ferocity and moans around them as you crook your fingers, then moans again when you pull them out when you are satisfied with his work. You push his sweater up and take his bud between your fingers and he lays his head on the shoulder of the couch, brows pressed together as he bucks his hips up to meet yours.

“That feel good, baby?”

He lightly nods in response. This earns him a slap on the thigh which has his eyes shoot open, to look at you.

“Use your words, baby.”

“Y-yes, mmm-it feels good~” as his back arches toward you.

“Good boy,” you say as you grant him a quick kiss. He moves with you as you pull away. “Tell me what you want, baby.”

“I...” He averts his eyes, suddenly shy at having to say it out loud. “Want your hands… want your mouth..” he trails off.

“You’ll have to be more specific,” you say with a lilt that has him blushing. “Come on, baby,” you implore.

“My dick, I-I want your mouth on my dick and... your fingers in me,” he whines.

“Good boy,” You say and his eyes light up briefly at that. You move off of his hands and lead him toward your room. You walk him through the doorway where you press him against the door to meet him in a kiss. You press your hip into his rapidly hardening cock which has his hips stuttering as he grinds into you.

“Please,” he begs and you show some mercy by pushing him toward the bed until his knees buckle against the mattress.

“Against the pillows,” You say as you walk to the wardrobe to retrieve a particular box. When you turn around he has his hand on his cock. “Hands off.” you bark at him to which he immediately complies. “Feeling rebellious, are we?” you ask in a somewhat annoyed tone.

“No!” He replies quickly. You pause, looking through the box so as to make him a little nervous. “I’m sorry,” he says earnestly. Junmyeon is an any attention is good attention kind of person, he doesn’t entirely expect punishment after he acts out, he just wants your attention.

“I’ve changed my mind, Junnie,” He softens at the mention of the pet name but it shifts to a curious look when what you said clicks in his brain. Originally, you were grabbing a strap-on to fuck him really deep and slow but after that outburst, you’re not so willing. You’ve been through this lesson too many times to look past it again simply because it was the first time he was disobedient today.

“What do you mean?”

You walk over, keeping the toy hidden from his eyes and lay down next to him so that you’re resting real close to him and he just looks at you with the sweetest expression in his eyes. You lay a hand on neck and you kiss him. When you pull away he follows you again, almost in a daze. 

You smirk, “I don’t think you’re getting what you want today,” as you pull out a blue cock ring. He lets out a noise of indignance. “If you want to touch yourself so badly then go ahead, but I won’t help.” You say rubbing his side.

“But, Y/N, I-”

“No,” you intervene, “You know the rule: no touching yourself. You know that, baby.”

He stares at you, crestfallen. You kiss him again, more urgently this time. You notice how he tastes so sweet. You kiss like that until you feel that he’s starting to get restless again. 

“Go ahead.” you reassure him. He sits up a touch to get a good look at what he’s doing. With his unoccupied hand, he starts at his abdomen. He’s running slow circles with his fingertips on his stomach then lays his palm flat against his navel. He shivers as he moves these circles down below his navel and his eyelids fall shut as he moves past his dick to his balls. He juts his chin out as he begins massaging his balls and he lets out a sigh. After what seems like a century, he moves his hand up and starts stroking his dick. When Junmyeon is properly hard, you hand him the cock ring. He peeks open one eye and then the other and places it on the head of his dick. He moves it down the length, swiveling it back and forth, crunching his eyes back shut as he lets out a hiss.

He runs his hand back up the length and places his palm against the head of his cock, twisting his hand around the head. Junmyeon becomes more needy after that; his jaw hangs open around a silent moan and moves his hand up and down his cock, every so often thumbing at the slit. Thrusting up into his hand

“Y/N, fuck, I think I’m gonna cum.” He pleads.

“Go ahead, baby” You say as you rub his abdomen with your thumb.

He lets out a broken moan at that. With a few more strokes, he arches his back and comes dry.

“Good boy,” you tell him as you reward him with soft kisses as he comes down from his high.

“Can I take it off?” he asks quietly, and you can’t help but smile at him. You move your hand down and slide the cock ring off of his length. He shudders as it catches below the head and it slips off with a lazy stream of cum. You toss it to the side as you get up to take off your clothes. Junmyeon watches with hooded eyes on the sidelines as you slowly unbotton your dress shirt and then take off your pants. With a happy sigh from Junmyeon, you move to lay against his side. You return to kissing his neck as you let him recover. After a couple of minutes, he meets you in a kiss. It turns heated when you lick over his lips. He lets you in with dulcet moan as you explore his mouth for the hundredth time. 

You move you hand down from his neck to his waist. He never ceases to be amazing to you. There's such a contrast between his body, which is so toned and masculine, and who he is as a person. He has such a soft and kind air about him. His elegant features on his face play more into his gentle character. It's incredibly unfair to the rest of the world that he is yours and yours alone. Your hands turn possessive as you move down to his ass and grope it harshly, which has him mewling into your mouth. He places his hand on your waist which spurs you on as you climb on top of his abdomen. 

“Is this okay?” you ask him as always, just in case.

“Yes,” Junmyeon sighs out.

You lift up again to retrieve the lube and a condom from the bedside table and move to sit on his thighs. Then Junmyeon reaches toward his abdomen where he wipes off your fluid that you left behind and sucks it off of his fingers, staring you directly in the eyes. With a shiver you tear open the condom and roll it down his cock, which has him moaning around his fingers. 

You reach up toward his hand and lead it over to your vagina. Junmyeon sits up and places his hand under you and when you look at him, his eyes look dark with arousal. He moves his index and middle finger gently over and around your clit, which has you shuddering. 

Junmyeon readjusts himself to a sitting position and returns his attention to you. Junmyeon slips the first finger in, kissing your stomach all the time as he lets you adjust, dipping down into what you think is an uncomfortable position to lick at the area where your thighs meet your stomach.

"Ma'am, you smell amazing," he says, his hot breath tickling over the freshly wet area. "Can... may I taste you?" he asks quietly. 

You place a hand on his shoulder, and he leans back against the pillows and you follow him up. 

"Baby, let me know if..." you say to him as his soft hands guide you toward his mouth. He looks up at you with a subtle nod. 

You lean your hands against the headboard of the bed and you feel his breath ghosting over your clit. Without breaking eye contact, Junmyeon takes a deep breath and leans up to leave kittenish licks across your clit. He has an innocent expression on that drives you all the more crazy. You remove a hand from the headboard and move it down to his hair. You grind down into his mouth, testing the roughness and he moans loudly, sending vibrations that run up your spine. 

His hands find their way to your hips as he pulls you down with him against the pillows and you start a slow grind as he laves his tongue across your opening. One of his hands releases its grip and finds its way to your opening and he slips two fingers in without resistance. You let out a long moan as he sucks at your clit harshly. Not long after that, he slips a third finger in and focuses instead on stretching you out. 

"You're such a good boy, Junnie." you praise him, and he moans back in response. You lift up from his face and he looks up at you with his eyebrows dark eyes.

"Fuck me." he says in response, eyebrows scrunched together, and frankly, that's all it takes. 

You reach toward the lube, pop open the cap and drizzle it onto the head of his cock. You put more on than you probably should but one time, Junmyeon let it slip that he likes it wet so every so often you indulge him. You start sliding your hand up and down his length and he shudders at the lewd noises the action makes. You readjust yourself again to hover over his cock and pause to torture him. He look at you with hooded eyes.

“Please…” he whimpers out. You slide down his cock which has you both moaning. When you finally bottom out, it feels it’s really intense and just enough all at once. After a moment, you start a slow grind and Junmyeon lays his head back against the pillows, happily sighing at the much needed friction. Soon, when you’re more adjusted, you start to speed up. You rest your hands on his chest and work up the pace. Junmyeon begins thrusting up to meet you which for some reason catches you off guard and your elbows buckle. 

Out of exhaustion, you let Junmyeon take over for a bit so that you can catch your breath, which gets hard when you feel his hot breath against your neck. He plants kisses all the way up and down you neck as he thrusts into you deep.

Placing your hand on his waist, you guide him with you as you move to lay on your back. He slides back in with a long moan and starts thrusting into you. You run your fingers through his hair, pulling it the way he loves as you suck another bruise onto his trachea. 

“Baby, m’close,” you mutter to him. 

“Me too,” he gasps out. 

Junmyeon reaches down to rub your clit which prompts a moan from you. This all has you coming faster than you had anticipated. He thrusts into you as you work through your orgasm and soon after, he follows suit.

After a second, he slides out and flops onto his back. You reach over and remove the condom, tie it off, and throw it into the trash on your way to the bathroom. Here, you wet down a towel and clean yourself, then wet down another one for Junmyeon. When you walk out you’re greeted by the lovely sight of Junmyeon splayed out of the sheets.

“Junbug,” you say, he opens his eyes to look at you with lazy eyes and a fucked out expression on his face. “You’re wonderful.”

He flushes red and hides behind his hands. You pull them off and plant soft kisses all around his face. He starts giggling wildly and pulls you toward him. When you calm down, you lay against him and sigh happily into his neck. At this point, you’re too far gone to care about the television that’s still on in the living room or the movie that was on it. All that you care about as you slip off to sleep is the wonderful boy laying next to you.

**Author's Note:**

> So just let me know what you guys think, or if there is anything you want to hear from me, I'm more than happy to hear your suggestions! If there are any errors, let me know!  
> https://ithinkilikeit-reactions.tumblr.com/post/173168584431/exo-as-doms-and-subs


End file.
